live, laugh,love
by Baby-Starlight
Summary: sasuke goes to a new school and meets some friends...makes fan girls...trys to run from them...meets girl...fall in love...not so good at summeries...sasusaku! rated T just in case
1. live

_**Live, love, laugh…**_

**_Live_**

_**Chapter 1**_

"**_Oi!! Sakura!! Get up!! Time for school!! We're going to be late!!" Said my friend name Hinata…Just call her hinata, real name? hinata hyuuga. "Fine! Fine gosh!!" I said. Hey what's up? My name is Sakura haruno. I'm now 14 years old. My friends are name hinata, tenten, and temari. I like to write stories and I live in a dorm with my friends. So let's continue. : P I got up and got dressed really quickly. "Hey! Are you guys up already?" Said tenten. "Yup! yup!" I said. "I don't care!" Said temari "Shut up!" Said hinata. Both me and tenten Sweat dropped anime style. "Let's just go!! Now!! Crap!! Were late!!" yelled tenten then she ran out the door. We looked at each other and we started to run._**

**_When we got to class, we opened the door panting like crazy. Everyone looked at us and the teacher said "ok what is your excuse for being late?" I tried to think of something then I had an Idea. "You see Mrs. Begay…we were coming out of the dorm until we saw a girl trying to find someone. We went over there and we asked who she was looking for and she said that she was looking for her mom so we started looking for about 10 minutes and we saw a woman drive up and she ran out to her daughter and they went home…I think…and that is how we are late…" I said still panting. "…ok, ok I guess you guys are excused." She rolled her eyes. "Arigato..." Mrs. Begay raised an eyebrow and said "what?" "Uhh…I meant thank-you!!" And I went to my assigned seat. Then she continued teaching._**

**_A few minutes later the door opening again. I looked back to see someone come up and go up to the teacher and whispered in her ear. She stood up and said "Class! We have a new student. This is Sasuke Uchiha. Can you please introduce yourself?" He opening his eyes and looked up at everyone. I looked around the room and I saw all the girls except my friend hinata, had hearts in there eyes. I just rolled my eyes and looked at him with boredom. "…my name is Sasuke Uchiha. I'm a sk8r. I have a friend here that made me come here. He's my best friend. His name is Naurto Uzumaki. He's a sk8r too. He told me a lot about this place so I ended up coming here…I am from Flagstaff. And I guess that is it…" then he looked at the teacher. And the teacher was looking at him with hearts in her eyes. She realized it and she said "oh! You can sit by sakura. Sakura!! Stand up so he could fine you?!" "Hn" I replied and I stood up. He walked over and sat beside me. I just sat down and continued working. He looked at me and said "hey what's up? So you are sakura. Huh?" "Hn" I answered him. "What's your last name?" "Why do you want to know?" "Well I was just wondering if we could be friends…" "My name is sakura haruno. And I don't know you very well so I don't think we should be friends until I get to know you better…sorry!" Then I went back to work. He just looked at me in surprised way. what?! No one ever talked to me like that!! I really want to be her friend!!!_** **_He smirked and went back to his work._**

**_School ended and I was happy that school was over. finally school is over…now where is hinata? "whose hinata?" said someone behind me. I turned around to see sasuke behind me. I looked at him and I said with boredom, "What do you want now?" "Nothing I just wanted to talk to you." "You already are talking…" I responded "…" I just rolled my eyes and I said to him, "I'm looking for my friend hinata. We have to go somewhere" " I think I saw her at the picnic benches" thank you l8terz" and I was about to walk off then something told me to have him come with us. "…do…you…want to come…with us?" I asked. "…Yeah I guess." "Come on" and I went and he followed._**

**_We were by the picnic benches and we saw hinata looking at something. "What is she looking at?" "Who?" "hinata! you weird-o" "I don't know how she looks!" "The girl with the short blue hair,white gray jacket you retard!!" "I'm not a retard!!" "yes you are…" I muttered while i was looking around to see what she was looking at and I saw her looking at her crush naruto. I smirked and I said "ha-ha!! Typical" "what do you mean by typical?" "Nothing…let's just go see her…" and we walked over to her. "Hey! Looking at a special someone?" I winked at her. She started to blush and said "oh shut up! Oh? Who is this? Your boyfriend??" She then started to grin. Me and him and started to blushed and said "WTF?!?! This is sasuke. Ya know? From 1st hour?" She looked at him and said "oh yea! I remember. hi! I'm hinata hyuuga. But call me hinata." "Uhh…hi hinata? I'm sasuke uchiha." "...so…are you sakura's boyfriend?" We both went shocked at her and I yelled "WTF!!! You sick-o hinata!! We are just friends!!" For sasuke he was just shocked out of his mind. "Hey hinata! We have karate class in 15 minutes! Let's go!" And I was about to run and I looked at him…he was still shocked… "Uhh….hey!" Then he snapped out of it and said "oh huh?" "Umm…do…do you want to come to karate class with us?" Then he looked at me, smiled and said "sure!" and all three of us ran._**

_**Well I guess that is it for live. Hahaha!!! Next one is laugh!! Hahaha!!! Well writing the other one!! L8terz!!**_


	2. laugh

**Live, love, laugh**

**Laugh…**

**darn it! I can't believe that we're late! sakura thought. "Thanks a lot hinata! You made us later" sakura said in an irritated way. "Well sorry that I forgot because I don't have my watch to keep track!!" She said glaring at me. "What?!" "Girls! What the heck. Just chill" said sasuke. Them both glared at him and said "fine" "whatever". The he sighed but smirked and thought to himself, Heh, heh she's pretty cute when she is m- what the heck?!?! I didn't mean that she was cute! I just meant! Umm… t-t-t-that I like-no! I mean lov- gosh! Dangit! I barely know her and I'm already falling for here just great… "we are finally here!" Said sakura. Sasuke wided his eyes. The place was _BIG_ and I mean really big. It was like they were rich or something. "Wow" he said. that's all big… He thought. "Hurry! Let's go in! Sensei is going to kill us!" Sakura yelled and she ran in. Hinata and Sasuke ran in too.**

**They went into a room that was empty. And a guy that had a mask on was standing in the middle of a room reading a certain book. "Sorry Kakashi-sensei _someone_ was to distracted by _something!_" sakura said glaring at hinata, who glared back. "Ok, ok! Now time to Do your ninja technique- oh hi and who are you?" Said the Kakashi-sensei looking at Sasuke. He looked at him and closed his eyes and responded, coolly "I'm Sasuke Uchiha" "ohh…are you sakura's boyfriend?" Then with that they both blushed into deep red. "WTF! Kakashi-sensei! There did that come from?" Sakura said embarrassed and she was blushing in deep red. Man! You can really see it! Also sasuke's. It was really funny seeing them like this. "Well when I looked at you two you guys matched together. And I think that you two should go out." "Shut up sensei…" sakura said blushed really hard. "Ok back to business. Time to see how strong you two really are. Sasuke? U can watch if u wants." "Uhh…can I help? Like do what u guys do?" He asked. They just looked at him. And sakura and hinata looked at their sensei and nodded. "Ok then well I'll test your abilities." He said. He nodded. "With what?" "Fighting" said Kakashi-sensei. "Ok" he said just standing there in a cool stance. Sakura and hinata went to go sit down by the wall. And watch the two fights. "I'll bet you 1$ that Kakashi-sensei is going to win." "Your on…I think sasuke is going to win." (Back to sasuke and Kakashi-sensei)**

"**You are so going to lose, Kakashi-_sensei_." Sasuke said getting into a fighting stance. "You're on…" he said. Then sasuke started running toward him and…**

**TBC…**

**Ha-ha!! Well sorry if I stopped…but I'm getting kinda tired cause I stayed up late. If this story is not cool go easy on me because this is my first story I'm trying to get used to it…I'll get an update soon…well bye!**


	3. love last chapter!

Live, love, laugh

Love

He was running toward him and quickly kicked him in the stomach, but Kakashi-sensei barely dodged his kick and pushed him hard on the ground. But it became a substitution jutsu. what? No way! he turned around and Sasuke was right behind him. Right when sasuke was about to hit him something stopped his leg. He looked to see him and his head was down. Sasuke broke free and jumped away from him. (Sakura and hinata) "Wow! They are really good! There even better then us!" Said hinata. "I really wonder who will win." "Yea I still bet it is Kakashi-sensei!" "Yea right! Its sasuke. Also because he's cool, awesome, and ho- never mind!!" said sakura blushing that she almost said it. Hinata looked at her with a 'what did u say?' look. Sakura tried to avoid it. "Ha-ha! You like sasuke! Ha-ha!!" Then sakura started to blush harder. "Shut up!" "I am so happy you finally found someone!" She said happily. Sakura gave her a weird look. "Ok?" And she looked at sasuke. man he's hot. Or wait! I didn't mean that! Or did I?? **u did mean it! You like him!** what?! Who's that? Who are you?! **I'm your inner self! Duh!** what? And how does u know if I like him? be**cause I'm you and I know that you like him bye heart! ** like I would fall in love with him… **but u did! Now you want to be with him forever and ever and ever and ev-** ok! Ok! Gosh! Fine! I'll confess to him! You happy?! ** I wasn't really thinking about confessing but that's a great idea! sakura's eyes widened. **I was kidding!! **too late! You have to confess to him! **no!! But it was too late. Her inner self didn't respond. Darn it! Why me!! And looked back to sasuke and Kakashi-sensei's fight. (Back to sasuke and Kakashi-sensei) "Hehe…you're pretty cool. Did u train before?" Said Kakashi. Sasuke just smirked "what do you think?" "I'm afraid I have to end this now." Said Kakashi. He did a few hand signs and a glow of blue chakra formed his hands. It was like a blue light like a fire ball but it was blue. Sasuke just smirked and said, "oh yea? I was thinking the same thing." And he also did a few hand signs and did the same with his. His was a blue fire ball and it was electric. "I see you can do the same thing I'm doing? Huh?" "Yea I guess so…now I'm ending it!!" sasuke yelled and ran toward him. Kakashi ran at him too. They both went straight for each other. They raised there arm and a big explosion and they both flew away from each other. And they were knocked out. Sakura and hinata rushed to them both. They brought him to the hospital.

Sasuke's eyes woke up and he was in a white room and right beside him was a desk and there were fresh flower's. "Where am I?" "You're in the hospital" he quickly looked at the door to see who said that. It was sakura. "So you finally woke up huh?" "Yea…how long was I out?" "About a month." "WHAT?!?!?!" "I'm just kidding just for about a day. Not that bad." "Oh…well I'm awake so can I go?" "I guess. But you have to get checked out though." "Ok. Fine" then they went out of the room and checked out and came out of the hospital. "Man! I'm finally out!" Sakura giggled "well I have to work tomorrow so I won't be at home." Sasuke looked at her and he said, "Where do you work at?" "The hospital. I'm a medic Nin." "Ohh…uhh…sakura…I need to tell u something…" sakura gave him a question look. "What is it?" "I-I-I uhh…I like…you" he whispered. "What? I can't really hear you? You're whispering" "I like you!!" He yelled out. Then she went in shock. Then she smiled and said, "I like you too." He looked at her and smiled. A true smile. A loving smile. He was really happy. He hugged her for 1 to 2 minutes. They broke the hug and they looked at each other for 5 seconds and they kissed. A passionate kiss. 5 minutes later they broke the kiss because they needed to breath. "I guess I have a boyfriend huh?" Sakura said smiling. "Yup I guess it does…" and they walked to a nice restaurant…and they lived happily ever after… (Smiles)

YaY! I'm done!! I'm finally done!! Oh yea! Well tell me if it is awesome, cool, ok, not that great, or not good. And this is once again my first fanfic story so go easy on me. Ok? Well g2g bye! My next story with probably be…… "They met in a chatroom…" well bye! Ttyl!


End file.
